


What If?

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dani's never found the courage to tell Marc how he feels, but now he's leaving the team he just has to get the feelings out...





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bavarian_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! ⭐🎁⭐

Dani left the Repsol Honda garage for the last time, and it felt good to be moving on, leaving it all behind.

Everything except Marc.

He was the one thing that Dani kept wondering 'what if'.

They had been close, as teammates went. In all his years racing, Dani had never had a teammate that he felt like he could be himself around them, until he met Marc.

There had been longing glances, and those looks that held the promise of so much more than friendship, but Dani hadn’t made a move.

He told himself it was because he didn't want to ruin their friendship, but deep down, he knew it was because he was scared.

Scared that Marc would reject him, scared that Marc would realise Dani wasn't the god he worshipped as a little boy, but most of all, scared that Marc would get bored of him.

He knew he wasn't spontaneous and impulsive the way Marc was, that his idea of a nice night was dinner and a movie, not clubbing until the sun came up.

But Dani couldn't let go of the hope that one day they could be something more.

He wrote out all of his feelings, in a text that he had no intention of sending, and it felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Sipping at his beer, he went to hit delete, purge the feelings from his system forever, but his finger caught the little arrow, sending the message hurtling through the atmosphere, heading for Marc’s phone with no hope of Dani stopping it.

“Fuck.”

The alcohol surged thought his veins, his heart pounding as he grabbed his coat, heading for Marc’s hotel.

After all these years of keeping his feelings a secret, he had to make sure that Marc never knew the truth.

*

Marc was tipsy from the champagne, sprawled out half-naked on the bed as his lover kissed his way down his back.

And then his phone buzzed, ruining the mood.

“I thought I’d turned it off.” He caught a glimpse of the message, and when he saw who it was from, he had to open it.

“Fuck.”

“What’s wrong?” His lover nuzzled at his shoulder, the kisses slowing as he saw exactly what the message said.

"You should tell him you’re taken."

“It’s probably just a joke.” Marc wanted to believe it, that it was Eric having a laugh, or a message meant for someone else.

“It doesn’t sound like it.”

“Jealous?”

“No, I know you’re all mine.” He nuzzled at Marc’s neck, growling as Marc laughed, but it didn’t change the uneasy feeling, the worry that his friendship with Dani couldn’t survive this.

*

Marc answered the door, the panicked knocks at this time of night meant it could be only one person, and he made sure that Dani couldn’t see into the room.

“Did you read the message?” Dani’s eyes were wide, his fingers tapping at his side as the tension grew.

Marc nodded, his lips compressed, there was nothing he could say to make Dani feel better.

“I...”

“I’m seeing someone.” Marc smiled, his eyes glancing back into the room.

“I hope you’re happy together.”

“We are.”

Dani turned to leave, but there was one last thing that he had to say.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have told you how I felt.”

“I wish you’d told me years ago, when I still loved you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
